All ours days
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: A short story of US!Gaster Papyrus and his soulmate Artina as she grows from a little girl to the young woman he's grown to love over the years, it's kinda like underswap meeting usagi drop. rating will go up (6/9) chapters done
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **US!Gaster Papyrus x soul mate Artina**

 **All our days**

Artina's (age 4 months) The first time I met you…

Papyrus may not have been showing it but he was nervous wreck right now, after eight years he was meeting his brother after walking out on him after Sans told him he found his soul mate a tiny thing named Zaalia and that they were getting married,

he still remembered that look of shock on his brother's face when he said he disapproved mainly because she was pregnant with someone else's child and soul mate or not, the tall skeleton thought she was just stringing his brother along.

Papyrus sighed it would be almost six years before he found out how in the wrong he was, he found out from Happi that Zaal was actually a gestational surrogate for two friends of hers;

Who unfortunately passed away before the kid was even born according to the pink ghost his nephew E.J. was very lively kid taking after his adoptive parents in personality.

Speaking of his sister in law, apparently it was her who arranged this meet up between them… his marigold eye searched the crowd before the familiar blue hue of his brothers bandana got his attention saw the 6'5 skeleton standing in the crowd holding some sort of sling tucked into his jacket.

"Sans?" he called out the shorter skeleton froze before locking eyes with his brother "Hey, Papy-uh Eras," he awkwardly greeted not sure how to talk to his brother after all this time the stood there not really sure what to do.

"So, you and Zaal been alright?"

"Yeah we're doing alright EJ's a hand full though…"

"Hmm, so look I wanted to apologize to you guys, I should've got all the facts straight before pointing fingers."

"Well can't say I-ouf!"

Some jerk shouldered passed Sans nearly knocking him over "Hey watch it!" the guy turned ready to fight but blanched when Sans showed what he had hidden in his jacket, "I'm carrying precious cargo here!" the skeleton hissed before the man mumbled an apology under his breath then ran off; turning back to his brother Sans froze when he saw Papyrus. "Oh, right Papyrus this is my adopted daughter Artina! isn't she...?"

The taller skeleton kept gawking at the little baby girl who was staring right back at him, there was something inside of Papyrus that seem to click, Sans took in his brother's star struck expression then back up a bit."oy, I know that look it's the same one Zaal described for me when we met." this seem to snap Papyrus out of his trance "Pap, please don't tell me my daughter is your soul-mate…" the taller brother's face turned bright marigold then nodded, this is gonna be awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **US!Gaster Papyrus x soul mate Artina**

 **All our days**

[Artina age 5] pick me up

"Hello?"

"Hey Pap, It's Zaal could you do me a huge favor and pick up Arty for me?"

"right now? what about Sans or EJ?"

They're on a fishing trip for EJ's birthday…are you with someone?"

The skeleton winced as he looked at the mystery lady passed out on the bed, then pulled the phone away as Zaal started tearing into him "look we may be bonded but, that doesn't mean I'm just gonna drop dead till Artina turns 18!" he stated only to cringe "...Fine! 20 sorry geez, yeah yeah I'm going…I know where it is."

with that the skeleton left the trashy motel room went home took a quick shower and changed before driving down to Artina's kindergarten when he got there the attendant gave him a scrutinizing glare.

"Papyrus Eras, I'm Artina Black's pick up today." the woman who he guessed was a tad biased "You dust eaters must be stupid to think I'd believe-" was immediately shot down by the manager "Arty your uncle is here." the skeleton resisted the urged to cringe at the word 'Uncle' as a toddler came running out of the playroom yelling "Miss Timmins, Scotty not listening to the teacher."

the manager and Papyrus walked in just time to see a little blond boy running around stealing paint newspaper and throwing them around the room while the elderly teacher tried stop him all while Artina was calmly putting her jacket and booties on "Prescott Dwyer! If you don't stop this right now…"

the kid threw a paper ball at the teacher as the other kids gawked at him before

"SCOTTY!"

the boy froze and looked a the little orange haired girl who was frowning at him. "Apologize and clean this up right now…" Artina huffed the little boys eye widen as he looked at the teacher mumbled "sorry." before shyly picking up the papers while glancing at Artina as he did while the adults all stared at the mint eyed girl in awe.

"Artina how in world?" causing the manager to snort "that boy is crazy about her! He follows her every where." Papyrus felt a bubbly feeling churn in his chest he tsk'd as Artina grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building, the skeleton looked back and saw Scotty blushing as he watched the orange girl walk away.

 _"Don't get yer bones rattled over this Pap, they're just kids just let it pass…"_ he mentally assured himself as he help Artina into her car seat and closed the door "But Scotty boy better know his damn place when he's older." he grumbled before climbing into the driver seat and taking Artina home.


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **US!Gaster Papyrus x soul mate Artina**

 **All our days**

Artina (age 10) Growing up is hard to do

Artina was playing basketball with Scotty, Caleb, Socky, Tula, and Fuku while Betty kept score Tula's team was winning mainly because, Artina off today something that didn't go unnoticed by her friends; her movements were sluggish and she seem to be moodier than usual, it wasn't until the cramps started that she decided to go home, only to remember her parents decided to go on a date night and she was staying with Russie.

When she got there her mom was just getting into the car "Hi Baby…" the albino woman greeted giving Artina a hug and kiss on the forehead then noticed her bruised legs and how dirty the orange haired girl's clothes were "Were you roughhousing with Scotty again? You should be more careful!" she chided trying to straighten her daughter's hair and clothes only for the freckle faced girl to squirm and fidget.

"Stop it! Where's daddy?

"He's talking with Papyrus."

"Given him the "how to" lecture again? What am I a poodle?"

"Oh, you know how he gets you're his only daughter, remember when you went to summer camp?"

Artina cringed when the memories replayed how Sans would call her every five seconds to make sure no one was bullying her, then how he nearly tore the whole camp apart when they came to pick her up and she had a sprained wrist from swimming she's not even his biological child and he'd still destroy a whole campground for her.

Papyrus on the other hand the first night away from home, he showed up at the camp, when she snuck out of her cabin crying the tall skeleton carried her around for a while till she fell asleep when she woke Artina was back in her sleeping bag and Papyrus was gone.

The front door of Pap's house slammed opened as Sans came walking out backwards stumbling over his words "And she can't have caffeine and no smok!" his taller brother stuffed a half-eaten donut into his mouth to shut him up "Yeah, I kind of got the message after the 40th time you said it."

Sans huffed as Papyrus grunted "Oh, and thanks for the pictures like I didn't know what scrambled eggs looked like," he deadpanned then smirked nodding at the ten year old "Hey Sunny." Artina waved at as Sans perked up at the mention of his daughter a ran to arms wide open only for her side step him,

causing Sans to run straight into Zaalia knocking them both over with the blue eyed skeleton landing face first into his wife's boobs and her dress to ride up as her legs had wrapped around his waist. The ghoul and skeleton turned bright cyan and magenta as Papyrus burst out laughing Artina turned to look at them only for the taller skeleton to cover her eyes to the very compromising position her parents were in.

"Wow, I know you're both eager and all. But, least have some respect there are children here!~"

{"I'm not a child!"}

"Sh-shut up Papy, Oh crap, Zally let me help you up!"

{"I wanna see~"} "No you don't kiddo, you two fun now and I'll call ya if I need ya."

"Be good for Papy, Tina I'll be up at around noon tomorrow to pick you up alright?"

Sans gave his daughter a huge hug before he and Zaal drove off to their date, Artina sighed as Papyrus gave her a quizzical look she seemed different he couldn't quite place it, he was tempted to use their bond but she wasn't ready for that kind of stuff "Hey." She up at him curiously "Are you feeling okay today, you seem tired." the orange haired child stared up at him and shrugged with a hum before the skeleton took in her appearance "Geez, did you roll around in pig pen? get inside and take a shower!" Artina let out a huff and stomped into the house.

A few hours later…

Artina was tossing and turning trying to sleep but the cramps were worse then earlier , her eyes opened when she felt something sticky between her legs taking out her phone turn on the flashlight on and freaked when she saw blood getting up quickly she checked to see if she got any on the sheets before running to the bathroom,

Papyrus's eyes shot open he check the clock it was around four am, the hell was Artina doing up this late or early whatever? The skeleton got up and calmly walked out of his room and went to the bathroom which was wide open. he froze when he could smell blood.

the monster cautiously peaked in and saw Artina wearing a large black shirt (goes down just passed her knees) without her pajama bottoms on washing her bloodied underwear, He freaking out at first thinking she'd hurt herself before something clicked in his head [Puberty] "Hey," The ten year old flinched at the raspy voice then turned to look at him blushing "Hot water won't get that out,"

Papyrus coughed before gesturing to the garbage "You got few other pairs right?" Artina nodded the tall skeleton scratched the back of his skull "Just let me get my keys and I'll meet ya at the door, Okay?" the mint eyed girl nodded again before taking a roll of toilet paper with her while her tall boney companion ran a hand down his face "Why now? She's just a damn kid?" he hissed before grabbing his jacket and keys.

Time skip

"I'm only coming with you this one time afterwards your mom or Sans will take you."

"mm-Hmm."

"does your stomach hurt?"

"uh-uh"

"want any candy or a drink while we're here?"

Artina hummed as her mint eyes glanced behind her as Papyrus stared up along the shelves tired and wishing he was somewhere else, when he felt a tug on his sleeve "Russie why are they staring like that?" The skeleton glanced behind him; and shot a glare a the clerk and a few noisy costumers who quickly went back to what they doing "Nothing just being nosey kid." she pick out a box of pads and a cookies and cream bar.

before Papyrus calmly led her up to register the old lady was snickering at him "So is her first visit from aunt flow?" the skeleton felt face heat up his socket twitch he did not know how to answer that he just nodded as a few other ladies started giggling at him, while Artina cocked her head to side befuddled at Papyrus and the women's reactions as he nudged her out of the store.

"Russie why were they making fun of you?"

"Co's I'm not a girl dam-darn it!?"

When Sans came to pick up Artina, Papyrus explained what had happened had to drive them home; because the blue eyed skeleton spent the majority of the time crying about his little girl becoming a woman before his eyes and wouldn't let go of her the entire ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **US!Gaster Papyrus x soul mate Artina**

 **All our days**

{Age 13} beware the smoking wolves…

It was a few weeks before school started up for Artina and she was bored as she hung upside down from the monkey bars as a few high schooler passed smoking cigarettes her brows knitted together as she watched them take a drag and blow smoke out their mouth,

her parents always told that smoking was bad for kids so why are they doing it? Then again Russie smokes too, so maybe it's not so bad? with a frowned the orange haired teenager hopped from the bars and wandered over to the older group and curious stared at them before one of the girl's noticed her "Ey freckles what are you looking at?" the mint eyed girl blink as the group turned to look at her "Nothing, just um isn't that bad for you?" she point at the cigarettes'

One the boys glared at her "What's it to you? You a nar;" the first girl silenced him before looking back at the younger girl "Maybe it is maybe it's not, why freckles? Wanna try?" she asked before Artina could answer one of the teens had lit one and went to hand it to her when a boney hand had stolen it,

the teens blanched as the familiar smell of molasses and black coffee invaded Artina's senses she felt a pit form in her stomach as the laid back voice of Papyrus filled the alley "Oh gee…kid Thanks for the cig.~" she could hear the deadly tone in his voice "Now beat it before I smoke you rugrats." he snarled the teens scurried out of the alley as Artina tried to sneak away, only for a bone to smack her on the head causing her to crouch and rub the newly forming bump as gravity to suddenly disappeared and she was lifted up into the air and over to a scowling Papyrus.

 _"Explanation._ _ **Now**_ _."_

"Wah...I was just curious."

"Curious?! What the hell could be so fascinating that you'd follow a bunch strangers into an alley?"

"Well they were smoking and I wanted to try, I mean you're always doing it soo…"

Papyrus went quiet and Artina decided it was probably if she kept silent before the skeleton suddenly took a long drag from his cigarette and brought the orange haired girl's lips close to his mouth and exhaled the smoke allowing her inhale the taste and smell, which causing her tear up at how gross it was "tastes bad doesn't it?" The tall skeleton stated as he set the teen down who nodded dejectedly,

Papyrus arched a ridge at her before sighing and ruffling her hair. "Let's go to Muffet's Sunshine I'll buy ya spider cider." the teen nodded as walked ahead of him while the skeleton hesitated seemingly in deep thought as he looked at his cigarette pack disdainfully before putting them back in his pocket.

"Better me than her..."


	5. Chapter 5

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **US!Gaster Papyrus x Soulmate Artina**

 **All our Days**

[age 15] Knee socks and short skirts

Artina walked to Russ's house it was on her way to school, might as well stop by and see how he's doing? She hadn't seen the last couple days though she didn't want to admit it the orange haired girl kind of wanted to show off her new school uniform the last time she wore a skirt she was like 7? Soo yeah, as she got to the front door Artina let out yelp when a voice shouted "it's open, sunny." the teen snorted strange how he always knows when she's nearby?

The mint eyed girl walked in just as Papyrus was coming out of the shower pants unbuckled and wiping water off his skull only freeze up when he saw Artina's appearance she snickered at his gob smacked expression that quickly morphed into a sour look.

"Like It? It's my school uniform!"

"…ing short."

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said it's nice but the skirt is to fu-fricking short get a longer one!"

Artina blinked befuddled not the reaction she was hoping for… "Everybody wears it like this. It's how the school made it." Was the damn headmaster a pedophile or something? Papyrus thought to himself " Well do you have shorts or tights to wear under it?" he asked the teen shook her head the skeleton t'skd at her nonchalant behavior.

"You are aware that teenage boys and grown men tend to prey on little girls like you, right?" that probably wasn't the best thing to say to a teenage girl as Artina sneered at him "I'm not a little girl Russ, I'm fifteen!" she huffed then turned to leave "Besides men aren't dangerous, I'm mean you, daddy and Scotty aren-"

Suddenly Artina found herself pinned to the floor as Papyrus towering over her with a dark look in his eye "Don't move." he ordered sitting on her waist holding her arms down causing the orange haired girl to struggle as she tried to push him off, he was just bones could he be this strong?!-

the skeleton sudden lifted his free hand Artina's eyes began to tear up "Papyrus! STO-" she let out a yelp when Papyrus pinch her nose she look up at him scared and confused as he gave her lazy grin "I know right?" he calmly pulled her on to his lap and hugged her face into his shoulder "That was scary, right?" the skeleton felt her nod he rubbed her back.

"Let that be a lesson to ya kid, no matter what age or the species males will always go after anyone who's venerable enough, they are bigger and stronger than you a they will try to hurt you or worse and…I won't always be there to protect you. So please just look out for yourself. Okay?"

"mm-hm…"

"Not _'mm-hm'_ I wanna hear 'Okay'?"

"O-okay."

"good now get out before you're chewed out for being late on your first day." Artina silently got up and as Papyrus stayed where he was "Oh, don't tell Sans what I did here today or he'll have my head." the teen was silent before muttering "Wasn't planning on it." when the door slammed shut Papyrus fell flat on his back and threw an arm over his eyes "God fucking damn it!" he snarled slamming his other hand on the floor, He hated this he hated keeping everything from her.

Meanwhile Artina was on the other side of the door flinched at his shout she was tempted to go back inside and tell him everything would be okay, but, she was scared she was scared of Papyrus, She it wasn't till she heard Fuku and Tula calling her out to her with a heavy heart Artina dejectedly made her way over to them and went to school.


	6. Chapter 6

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **UnderSwap!Gaster Papyrus x Soulmate Artina**

 **All our Days**

[age 16 ] not so innocent trip to the dentist

Papyrus sat in the waiting room of Ebott dental he never liked these places and not for the crappy radio stations and outdated magazines, Just clinics in general, thinking back to when EJ had his tonsils removed it's always made him ponder; if they don't need an appendix or extra teeth why do humans have them? Then again there a lot of extra things from pre sapiens that they still had but didn't need… the skeleton's thoughts were interrupted by a drilling noise causing him to cringe with a sigh he got up to stretch his legs and go out for a smoke before a nurse walked into the room.

"Atpina Block?" she called disinterested "Artina Black, I'm over here." Papyrus corrected resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how the nurse staring at him lustfully with a hint of disappointment _{another one hoping I was their_ _one_ _}_ he mentally noted as she led him down

"So, I'm Teri, ."

"Good to know."

"so you single? what's your type in girls? are you into girls?"

"Single No, Tan, around 6'0 in height, orange hair and mint green eyes freckles, nice legs and an A-cup,Yes."

Teri froze that was very specific… before, realizing he was talking about the patient she was taking the skeleton too "Oh, _she's_ your soulmate?" Papyrus nodded ignoring the sneer in her voice just as the dentist came out of the OR to talk with tall monster about how the procedure went the black haired nurse snorted _"obliviously why else would some cool guy like him, be concerned for some inexperienced lumberjack like that freak?_ "

"What the hell did you call my soulmate?" Papyrus demanded around the same time the dentist said "My patient?" Teri blanched when she realized she said that out loud, before she could even come up with an excuse,

her boss had dragged her into the MHR (Monster/Human Resources) office and told her to stay there until he was finished with Mr. Eras! after that was done with he brought Papyrus to Artina who was very droopy and still very high she looked at him and snickered.

"Hey sunny how ya feeling?"

"I'm fuzzy!~"

"Heh, that's good know you ready to leave Sweetheart?"

"NaWooO? I still Ned mE teeth oUt"

"Oh, Sunshine they already took em' out"

Artina's widen to the size of dinner plates at this revelation before pouting as a new nurse came in with a wheelchair "no, they just gave me my shot!~" she stated as nurse giggled "No you've been here a good hour or so." Papyrus stated helping the nurse lift Artina into the chair just as the nurse was about to leave Artina grabbed her scrubs getting her attention "yes, dear?" the drugged teen gave her a cheeky grin.

"I like you better than that other nurse she was mean~" the older nurse frowned she knew exactly who the girl was talking about "Don't worry dear she won't be" "y'know she called me a virgin?" Papyrus suddenly felt like a ball of ice was forming in his non-existent stomach

"which is silly cuz I had sex with Scotty~" the nurse bit her lip and slowly back out of the room as Artina continued "But, don't tell my daddy~" there was a pop as one of the OR's light exploded from Papyrus's magical field enveloped the room.

Next thing Artina knew she was in her room at Papyrus's house her head and teeth were killing her, but that's not what was bother her right now, it was how unusually quiet it was in the house save for the TV downstairs, the orange haired teen looked and saw a bottle of water and some pain killers on her nightstand;

she took them then went down stairs and saw her dad, terrified Scotty and Russ sitting on couch in that order. Sans paused whatever was on TV then slowly look at her with his **'dad look'** while Russ was eyeing Scotty like he had stolen something from him, "Um hi?" "Sit down, _Now_." Artina flinched at her dad's tone she was confused before glancing at Scotty then the penny dropped.

"Oh, god Scott you fucking told them?!"

"No, you did!?"

"Bullshit, I didn't!"

"Russ said you spilled the beans while drugged up at the dentist!?"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU CAN IT?!"

Papyrus snarled both teens clammed up as Sans glared at Scott then at his daughter "where and how old? And don't make me repeat myself." Artina blushed and mumbled in synch with Scotty causing the skelebros to clear their throats.

"13 in my clubhouse, don't ask why I guess we were hot, tired and bored?" Papyrus mind was going a mile a minute here "Okay where at 13?" the orange haired whistled "three maybe four days after the smoking incident?" this caused Sans to stand up "You're fricking smoking too?!" he hissed his brother waved him off "no, I put a stop to that." the shorter brother sat back down sighing somewhat relieved as Papyrus kept interrogating her.

"How long was it?"

"The sex or his-"

"No! god no! the act!"

"Good c'os…[she looks a Scotty who looked ready to hurl.], I think I'm gonna write it down."

She wrote down what transpired it was very short note, she handed to her Dad, he and Papyrus read it before calmly standing up walking outside, shutting the door behind them within seconds the muffled gut busting laughter could be heard from outside; it went on like this for good solid ten minutes before coming back inside only Scotty was in the living room hugging a pillow tearfully watching TV,

"whoa! How long were we out for?" Sans asked as the metro blonde sniffled "About ten minutes, Artina was gonna stop ya but went back to bed instead." he pouted as Papyrus snorted before walking into the kitchen "Well, _Quickdraw_ good news, yer free to go."

Scotty blushed and scrunched up his at Pap's shot at him as Sans snorted before composing himself "Scotty and give you ride home, oh and _try not to pass out 2mins in_." the teen started bawling as he ran to the car "G'night Papy." the older brother nodded "Night bro."

After Sans and Scotty left Papyrus calmly walked up to Artina's room "hey" when she didn't respond he frowned "Look I know when you're pretending to sleep kid." he heard a muffled "I'm not a kid!" into her pillow the skeleton sigh "Look, we have to talk about something I've been putting off for too long,"

Artina rolled over to her side and opened one of her mint eyes looked curiously, "not right now, in the morning just go back to sleep, alright?" she hummed before her face back into her pillow. With that Papyrus shut her door and went to his room "Hopefully you'll still wanna be me." he muttered before going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **UnderSwap!Gaster Papyrus x Soulmate Artina**

 **All our Days**

[Age 17-18] countdown to midnight part 1

Saying Artina was mad was an understatement! She was fucking pissed at her co-worker Shawn, the jerk wouldn't leave her alone some days she regretted telling Papyrus and family to never speak to her again hell she ran away from home like two years ago,

c'os she kept getting annoyed with everything If they were straight with her from the beginning she would've understood, hell she would've waited; but no they had keep the fact that she and Papyrus were soulmates her whole life,

and since then Artina felt dirty like every boyfriend she ever had was like cheating and it totally made sense why he looked ready to kill any guy that so much as looked at her, then again what fucking right did he have to be jealous for? That bastard knew they were together and yet he still slept with all those women! and it made Artina sick just thinking about it!

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"No, Shawn I never listen to you."

"why are you always such a bitch?"

"Because bugger off."

Her other co-workers snickered as anyone can imagine Shawn was not a very liked guy something was really off about him, he was always following the female co-workers around asking if they wanted to go home with him and if they found their soul mate, how he could 'help' them. To her knowledge Artina knew only one person was ever stupid and desperate to take his offer a gullible temp.

No one really knows what went down but, the story was that Shawn tried to assault the girl luckily she struggled free, and was smart enough to go the police Shawn was arrested but…was let off with a warning due to insufficient evidence; you'd think a story like that would have his creepy ass fired but, his _"my sweet little nephew wouldn't hurt a fly'_ aunt owned the delivery shop they worked in and unfortunately for Artina,

Shawn now his grubby little stalker sights set on her…joy, luckily for her unwanted shadow had gone home Artina got ready to head out on her last delivery for the night before heading back to her crappy one room apartment,…maybe she'll pick up a few slices of pumpkin cheesecake being it's her birthday and all…

When the tall girl had finished her round headed to the café to get her cake and took off home as Artina was just about to turn the corner to her apartment she was blindsided by something or someone hitting her in the face fortunately for her whoever it was had a weak arm the force caused her to stumbled back a bit,

clutching her jaw the orange haired girl hissed her mint eyes looked up and her heart froze and sank into her feet as the skinny figure of Shawn a mere two feet from her his beady eyes narrowed when he realized he hadn't knocked her out and grabbed something he had clipped to his belt... an asp sensing what was coming Artina felt around and found a metal trashcan lid.

 _ **{Captain America don't fail me now!}**_

she mentally screamed before using it to block his weapons blow she kicked in his knee out from under him, Shawn dropped to ground and Artina took this opportunity to slam the trashcan lid up the side of his head and run off towards the park "You fucking bitch you broke my nose!?" she heard him yell as his footsteps were quickly catching up to her.

As she was running to a heavy wooded area Artina looked back at her assailant and tripped scraping her knees up as she heard Shawn approaching fast and rolled when he went to tackle and pin her down, she started crawling backwards away from the stalker, only for her back to hit a chain link fence, the tall girl felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about her family, friends and….

"R-russie…"she sobbed before Shawn could even do what he was planning a raspy voice broke through the darkness and it seem to echo throughout the park **"Hey buddy, do you wanna have a bad time?"** Shawn froze and looked around warily "W-who's there? I armed man!" he took his asp out ready to use it only for a bone to fly out from the shadows, and knock it out of hand the skinny stalker grunted in pain as someone blew cigarette smoke down his neck Shawn coughed and whirled around to find no one.

Suddenly the voice from second ago was now behind him "Heh, tibia honest it looks like _my girl_ already gave ya one…" this time when Shawn turned around a bone hand had found it's way around his neck and slowly lifted him off the ground;

Shawn gagged as he met the face very pissed off skeleton monster who he assumed was 'Russie' who looked at him like he was the lowest form of life then at Artina examining her tearstained cheeks and bloody knees, before looking back up at the shorter male in his vice like grip "So, I'll have some _**fun**_ with you instead…" the monster hissed before teleporting away.


	8. Chapter 8

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other than OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **UnderSwap!Gaster Papyrus x Soulmate Artina**

 **All our Days**

[Age 18] countdown to midnight part 2/3

A few minutes later

it was just after midnight when Artina finally made it back to her apartment she rushed inside threw her shoes off and leaned her back up against her door trying catch her breath; then the smell of molasses and cigarette smoke invaded her senses before the orange haired girl could even process what was going on, a skeletal hand shot out and punched the door just above her head leaving a good size dent.

Her mint eyes met angry bronze yellow ones as Papyrus glowered down at her his tightened looking like he wanted to say something to the tall girl hell even rage at her for acting like a irresponsible child! yet, the skeleton did nothing but stay silent kept his gaze on her like he was expecting Artina to pull another disappearing act again.

Artina swallowed hard as she pushed herself away the door only to gasp when Papyrus wrapped his arms around her "Get off me…" she whimpered only for her supposed soul mate to tighten his hold "I ain't letting you go, sunny." she felt anger form in her stomach when he said her old nickname "Don't call me that! I hate you Get out!?" she hissed trying to struggle out of his hold only for Papyrus hold on to her even tighter.

"do, you have any idea how long I was looking for you?" he said looking into her eyes "What you put your parents through?!" he growled Artina heard his voice crack she could feel him shaking; burying her face into his sweater Artina broke down crying her knees gave out; she would have fallen to the floor if Papyrus wasn't holding her up, as he gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down when the tall girl finally calmed down some she surprised to find they sitting on the floor not really sure how that happened.

she felt Papyrus let go of her and stand up and walk somewhere she heard her sink turn on and off before the skeleton returned with a wash cloth he sat back down and started wiping her knees off she hissed when he pulled small bits of asphalt out of her scrapes causing him mumble an apology,

it wasn't till he took a good look at her jaw that he noticed the bruise Papyrus gently took Artina's chin and examined it his rage from earlier started to swirl in his eyes as he noticed the indentation of a ring on the marked flesh.

his thumb rubbed over it causing her flinch his jaw tightened before reaching into his pocket and pull a monster candy out unwrapped and brought it up to Artina's lips "Open up" he ordered the tall girl kept her mouth shut the mentally rolled his eyes ["17 and still too damn stubborn to take her meds…"]

that was until he saw what time it was and the date "Oh, you're 18 now, good." he said Artina looked at him oddly as The skeleton put the candy in his mouth before pulling her into sudden kiss, causing the tall girl to gasp in shock Papyrus took this opportunity to push his tongue passed her lips a forced her to swallow the candy the mint eyed girl's hand gripped on to his sweater her face heated up as the pain in her jaw and knees faded as the skeleton pulled away his face was hidden behind his hand but Artina could see hints of a marigold blush dusting his face.

"sorry, I should've asked first"

"It's fine…"

"Do, you want do it again?"

"…[nods]."

Papyrus pulled her into another kiss this time he bit on to her bottom lip for entrance and slipped his tongue fought with hers the skeleton taken aback when she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss he pulled away to let her breathe. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Papyrus said nuzzling into her neck making Artina shudder "We could do…"He knew where she was going with this "Nope. I'm gonna stop ya there." he cut her off "You just went through a traumatic event just now."

the tall girl seemed confused and dejected at this he never hesitated with those other girls "and having sex ain't gonna make it any better." He lifted her off the ground and tuck her into bed much like when she was little, "clear your head and sleep on it. I'll be here when you wake up…" Artina rolled now realizing how tired she actually was as the adrenalin stopped pumping through her system the world slowly went dark she could have sworn she heard Papyrus say "I only stop for you, cause you not just another girl."


	9. Chapter 9

_**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**_

 _ **please support the official release.**_

 _ **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other than OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **UnderSwap!Gaster Papyrus x Soulmate Artina**_

 _ **All our Days**_

 _ **[Age 18] Midday morning part 3/3 rated E plus epilogue.**_

It was around 1 pm when Artina woke up she sat up in her sat in her bed before rubbing her eyes and groggily stared at the dark surroundings when had she closed the curtains? That's when she noticed the large gasterblaster napping at her front door and her keys were missing the events from last night flashed in her head causing her to nearly fall out of bed.

the orange haired girl carefully crept out of bed and cautiously made her way to the bathroom only for her floor to creak the blaster's eyes lit up as it fierce bronze yellow gaze landed on her before growling it slowly hovered over and started to roughly nudge her back towards the bed. "Ow, geez I not leaving I'm going to the bathroom."

the blaster stared at her then calmly landed in the kitchen archway which happen face the bathroom door it's eyes looked at her then at the door as if to say [I'm watching you.] the tall girl rolled her eyes before grabbing her house coat and stepping into the bathroom for a shower.

When she finally came out Artina nearly freaked when a pair of boney arms wrapped around her before Papyrus's hoarse voice sighed in relief "Thank god, you weren't in bed when I got back, I." he pulled away to get a better look at her the bruise that bastard had given her had faded away, however the question as to the fuck he was still burning in his mind "was he your boyfriend?" the skeleton asked in a cold voice Artina just shook her head.

"then who hell was he?"

"A freaky stalker weirdo from my work."

"Are there any other stalkers I should know about?"

"Counting you? Zero."

Papyrus let out a huff before nuzzling his face into her shoulder was he sniffing her? She remembered that monsters had better sense of smell then humans, what? Was he checking to see if was with someone else!? The tall girl frowned and shoved the skeleton away causing he look at her bewildered "Why did you do that for!" he hissed causing Artina to glare at him. "what are you doing? I told you I wasn't seeing anybody and the first thing you do is check if I'm lying! What right do you have!?" she yelled Papyrus went to say something but the girl cut him off.

"How the hell do I even know you're not still sleeping around with other women!?" his jaw tightened she was right the skeleton was pretty much calling the kettle black, the only reason he slept with them was to keep his heat and urges under control so he wouldn't hurt Artina, ever since she was kid his damn instincts were telling him to Take and Mark her!

"Look, I only did that to protect us"

"Bullshit."

"It's the truth, think about it a grown ass adult being all hot heavy with a little girl? How the hell would that look to you?"

"I-….well I would've waited."

Artina mumbled as the tall skeleton slowly took a step forward causing her to step away from him before she knew it, he had backed her up against the apartment wall "What do you think I've been doing for the last eighteen years?" Papyrus asked before pressing his teeth to her cheek suddenly, causing the human to tense up a bit when he did that she looked at him warily before kissing Papyrus on the teeth he was somewhat taken aback by her boldness before hungrily reciprocated.

Artina wrapped her arms around Papyrus's neck she felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip she opened her mouth to let his tongue in, she moaned feeling him wrestle with hers for dominance; he won and began to explore her mouth before pulling away so she could breathe the tall girl gasped when the skeleton started to nip at her neck,

before finding a sensitive spot causing her to moan she felt him smirk against her collar bone and yelped when Papyrus suddenly lifted her away from the wall and carried her over to the bed and sat her down on the bed and opened her housecoat causing Artina to flinch and cover her chest the skeleton blush marigold at her sudden shyness "Hey, don't hide from me Sunny.~" he said when she looked away embarrassed "They're not big." the mint eyed girl whimpered Papyrus soul throb at her insecurity and innocence {"Dammit why the hell is she so fucking cute now?!"} he mentally shouted to himself then pulled Artina's arms away from her chest a pressed a kiss in between the valley her breast then slowly trailed his tongue along her right nipple causing his mate to shudder at the foreign sensation,

Papyrus growled smelling her heat ad arousal slowly forming in her nether regions he roughly bucked his hips into her as he teeth pinch down on her breast causing her to yelp and pant she grip on to his shoulders from the friction and jolt of pleasure the skeleton was giving her suddenly he pulled away from her chest. "Russ?" Artina called him confused before sitting up a bit alarmed when she saw Papyrus lowering his face between her legs with his tongue out.

"wha-what are you doing!?"

"Oh, you'll find out in a sec…"

"No-no that's gross don't…ah~"

"…{chuckle}…"

Artina's back arched when Papyrus's tongue slowly entered her wet slit she threw her hand over her mouth covering her screams and moans as his tongue went deeper flicking against a sensitive nub, tall girl bucked her hips let out a muffled squeal as Papyrus grip on her hips tighten as he chuckled at her reaction.

her causing her toes to curl at the rumbling sensation it made, shock waves of pleasure shot up her back Artina walls tightened as heat began to build up in her lower abdomen like a volcano she felt like she was on fire then she burst with a whimper as the skeleton kept lapping at her juices before pulling away licking his teeth.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Artina weakly looked up at Papyrus slowly took his jacket and sweater off and unzipped his pants before calmly rejoining the tall girl on the bed and slowly positioned himself between her legs his bronze eyes looked into her worried mint ones.

"Bite on to my neck or shoulder if it hurts, alright?" the tall girl wasn't too sure on what Papyrus meant by that as far as she knew he only had a tongue, suddenly something poked her inner thigh she looked down and saw a member it was definitely bigger then Scotty's would that even fit?

Papyrus didn't give her much time to dwell on it before he slowly edged himself into her, Artina's eyes teared up feeling her walls stretch and contract to accommodate to his size the skeleton groaned feeling the orange haired girl bite on to his neck as her slick walls clamped around him after a few seconds he felt her teeth let go of his neck, Papyrus did an experimental thrust causing Artina to moan in pleasure,

" wrap your legs around me." the tall girl did as she was told as the skeleton started to move at slow deep pace Artina instinctively rolled her hips synch with his, meeting his thrust causing the couple to groan before the tall girl noticed the skeleton was gripping on to her sheets hard as sweat slowly beaded on his brow he was trying not hurt her "r-Russ stop holding back." she said breathlessly causing her lover to look at her warily "I'm n-not made of gl-ah…glass it's ok." Papyrus pulled her into a kiss "just remember Sunshine, don't blame me if you can't walk straight tomorrow."

that was the only warning Artina got before Papyrus's pace got rougher and faster causing the bed to creak and shift from the force the tall girl's back arched her free hand grasped on to the sheets while her one was pinned over her head by Papyrus who was talking to her in a strange language she screamed as he shifted his angle and threw one of her legs over his shoulder,

his pace became more shallow and erratic she let out a sharp gasp feeling his shaft hit a spot that made Artina's vision blur "Ah!…fuck.." the skeleton chuckle into her shoulder "dnouf it~" he said huskily the tall girl's sounds got louder as Papyrus kept hitting that spot he let out a throaty growl feeling her heated walls tightening around him as she whimpered and moaned.

"Pa…rus..haa…"

"Say it." he growled bucking his hips into her hard making Artina sob into his shoulder. "Say my name!" the skeletons eyes were a blazing gold as his teeth grazed along her neck. "P-Papyrus…. Ahn!~"

"Louder!"

"PAPYRUS!?"

Artina let out a silent scream as she felt Papyrus bite into her shoulder; her toes curled as she came undone around him. the tall girl felt heard him groan her name into her neck as he came shortly after filling her with sticky warm plasma, before collapsing on top of her she flinched a bit feeling him licking at the bite mark he left on her shoulder.

"Sorry." he said before rolling off her and wrapping his arm around her waist "For what?" Papyrus frowned holding her wrist and showing her the bruises he left on her arms and hips, "It's fine I told you not to hold back." she mumbled tiredly as the skeleton pulled her blanket over them Artina fell asleep first Papyrus stayed up a little bit and played with her hair before slowly joining her..

 **Epologue**

 **Time skip**

Artina fidgeted as Papyrus stopped his bike in front of Sans and Zaalia's home the two slowly walked up the front door; the tall girl gulped as she slowly reached up and knocked on the door' Sans answered he froze when he saw who it was as Artina hesitantly made eye contact with her dad whose jaw quivered, before slowly reaching up and slapped her on the cheek; Papyrus tensed up as the orange haired girl touched where the blue eyed skeleton hit her knowing she deserved that, she looked at her dad before Sans burst out crying and pulled her into tight hug "Y-you stupid girl!" he whined Artina felt her eyes tear up "I'm sorry dad…" she sniffled before hugging him back, EJ and Zaal who were in the living room heard him yell and gasped when they saw who he hugging "Arty!/My baby!?" before Sans let go of Artina so her mother and brother could get at her.

He calmly looked over at brother and the two walk over to him "Where did you find her?" Sans asked Papyrus thought of the name of the town Artina ran off to "Hazebell, I think it was called." the shorter skeleton was silent as he looked over to his wife and kids then at his brother. "You guys aren't staying are you?" when Papyrus his shook his head Sans frowned "We're going back to Haze, Arty bought this shop under her apartment." he explained.

"nice little setup says she gonna turn it into pawn shop and bar? Not really sure how that'll work but I'm willing to see."

"How far is Hazebell?"

"About a three day drive from Ebott two if traffic and weather are good."

"Is it dangerous? I don't Arty getting hur-"

"She won't not as long as I'm there with her, besides I think you'll be a little preoccupied when Zaal has the baby."

"yeah….Wait, what baby?!"

Papyrus's eyes widened when he realized he just ruined Sans's birthday surprise his brother's eyes looked over to Zaal using their bond to tug at her and was shocked to see a tiny mauve soul circling around hers, "How did I not notice that before?" Sans squeaked before running over to his wife hugged her, while his older brother cleared his throat he waved Artina and EJ over to explained what was happening.

"My sister's back and we're getting a new sibling! Awesome!" the twenty-eight year old cheered while his sister just shrugged don't get her wrong she was happy. just a little overwhelmed her personality changed quite a bit over the past couple years; she went from flakey and cheery to laid back and sarcastic, probably from Russ's influence on her "well I guess we should get back to you're place and start packing, Ey?" Artina said before Papyrus silently nodded as they walked over to his motorcycle he started and the radio choked to life.

 **"In other news a man has been arrested for attempted sexual assault. Shawn Matthers twenty five, was found beaten stripped naked and duct taped to the Hazebell police-station's flag pole, police would later find CCTV footage of Matters stalking and attacking an unknown-"**

Papyrus shut the radio of and smirked as Artina gawked at him "what? I didn't kill him." he said bluntly putting his helmet on {But if I ever see him again… he won't so lucky.} the skeleton darkly promised to himself before gunning down the road with Artina hanging on to him not letting go anytime soon.

 **End.**

Freakin' finally it's over I was biting my damn nails trying to figure out how this should end, and I'm satisfied with it I'm not rewriting I'm just keeping it as is.


End file.
